


Stuck

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Leon, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Glory Hole, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: It's Leon's day off!!He'd love to treat Raihan to something... if only the gym leader would actually let him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the fic version of [Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700419), the comic I uploaded back on Valentine's! I couldn't just leave it at that, you see ( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑✨
> 
> Fret not though! I changed it up and added stuff so they are pretty different!!

It is done!

Leon beams proudly at the barrier he had Mr. Rhyme make, the pokémon tapping his feet on the floor in a happy, rhythmic beat. Charizard huffs as he eyes his trainer in exasperation- the stubborn man back in his antics _again_ after being explicitly told to rest.

Dragapult's Dreepies zoom into the room to call him, making Leon whip around and gasp, fiddling around before calling the rest of his pokémon back to their pokéballs. The trainer excitedly enters the barrier's _specially requested_ hole and waits, doing a bad job of keeping himself calm by swaying on the balls of his feet and stifling his giggling to himself.

The telltale sound of the door opening and closing makes him stop his restless fidgeting, enticingly wiggling his hips as his face cracks into a mischievous grin. He hears footsteps stop just behind him, followed by something falling on the floor.

"Leon..."

"Oh! Raihan!" Leon turns his head to look at the gym leader before beaming his brightest smile, swaying his lower half side to side. "Can you help me out? I think I'm stuck!" _A-ha_ _!_ Who can say no to _that?_ He did his research and he's sure this scenario will only lead _one way!_ His plan is foolproof!

"...Leon," Raihan calls his name again and Leon internally celebrates his genius. Judging from the dark, _kinda scary_ expression on the gym leaders face, this is a hundred percent working!

The taller man approaches the barrier and touches it, causing Leon's heart to pound in his chest. Ooh, this is so exciting!

"The hole is too big for you to get stuck."

...Ah.

Leon looks at the hole around him, blinking. He... didn't properly think that through, huh?

"Also, what are you doing in my house?"

**... ...** _**Ah.** _

He... didn't think of a proper explanation for that either.

Leon nervously looks away as Raihan narrows his eyes at him, slowly pulling himself out of the hole before facing the other. The smaller man peeks up at Raihan only to see him glaring back, causing him to immediately look down at his feet instead.

"This isn't funny, _Chairman_."

_Oof_ , he called the chairman card.

"Sorry..."

Raihan eyes Leon's old champion clothes, minus the leggings that the smaller trainer decided to forgo, and slightly tugs at the hem of his shorts.

"Aren't you uncomfortable with those tiny things? Change your clothes," the gym leader turns to his wardrobe and doesn't see Leon's eyes light up.

Oh, he understands it now! His plan failed because Raihan didn't like his clothes enough!

He giddily takes the clothes given to him and the gym leader raises his eyebrow, eyeing Leon's bouncy steps with suspicion. Leon teasingly eyes the taller man before pulling his shirt up and changing in-front of him, causing him to sputter and look away as he scratches the back of his head.

"Done!"

Raihan looks back, blinking at him. "No you're not."

"Yes I am!" Leon proudly puffs his chest out, resting his hands on his hips.

"No. You're not. Put the pants on," Raihan huffs, pointing at the discarded legwear on the floor.

To his surprise, Leon's face falls.

The chairman looks down at himself before looking back up at him. "But... don't I look good?" He asks in genuine confusion, a tiny tinge of sadness in his tone pulling at the taller man's heartstrings. Raihan opens his mouth only to close it again, glancing down before looking back up at record speed.

"... _Babe_ , don't get me wrong, you look _really good_... but that is exactly why I want you to put the pants on," the gym leader wets his dry lips only to see Leon's crestfallen expression turn into a pout.

"I don't want to," he says indignantly, crossing his arms.

Raihan groans, a weird sound of exhasperation and annoyance exiting from his throat. He leans down to pick the sweatpants up and offer it to the chairman.

Leon juts his bottom lip out and huffs, looking away.

"Put the pants on!"

"No!"

Leon bolts off and Raihan chases after him, the pair soon circling around the gym leader's couch as a Trapinch curiously peeks in the room and excitedly calls out to them, wanting to join their 'game'.

Leon stops as he turns to the baby pokémon in alarm before getting caught by a pair of long arms, falling down to the couch with a yelp as Raihan moves to hover over him.

Flygon flies in and grabs the Trapinch before hastily exiting the room, pulling the door close with his tail just in time for his trainer to grab Leon's ankle and yank his leg up, the sudden movement causing the smaller man to gasp as he slightly closes in on himself.

Raihan freezes, watching Leon shudder under him as he stifles a mewl, covering his mouth to muffle it.

That... must be on purpose, right? Yeah, Leon's just riling Raihan up, the chairman might be sensitive but he's not _that_ sensitive.

The gym leader's cheeks color anyways, cursing under his breath as he lets go and lifts the pants by the hem. "Put the pants on!"

"No!!"

Raihan catches the kick given to him, letting out a cut-off grunt when a hand smacks him on the mouth.

"It's my day off today, Han! I don't wanna put pants on!!"

Wha- what is he, a kid?!

Leon moves to sit up and pulls the front of the shirt down, doing a bad copy of a stereotypical seductive magazine pose as he proudly points at himself, declaring in a boisterous tone. "Look at me!! I'm wearing your shirt, my old champion shorts and nothing else! Don't you just want to fuck me senseless, pin me into the matress and drive me crazy?!"

Raihan groans as he covers his face with his hand. Leon's currently driving _him_ crazy, that's for sure. "No, it makes me want to make you put some fucking pants on."

A split second of hurt crosses Leon's face before he huffs in anger, standing up and bolting off as fast as he can. "I don't wanna!!"

Raihan sputters as the chairman bolts out of the room and runs off to who knows where, the gym leader taking a few beats to recover before following him. Crap, he's been in Raihan's home countless of times but, considering the place is literally part of Hammerlocke Castle, he'll surely get lost.

Good thing there's a fine line between genius and idiocy though because Raihan is currently very thankful for it.

The gym leader glares at Leon's lower end, quietly watching one of Galar's strongest trainers struggle as he tries to wiggle out of the predicament he put himself in, helplessly stuck in a hole in one of the castle's private hallways where no one else but the gym leader is allowed to come through. Goodra accidentally damaged the wall using Hydro Pump while training in the indoor arena on the other side, currently thankfully sealed closed until the hole is fixed.

He pushes one of the loose bricks to make an opening, hearing Leon call the gym leader's name in relief as he glares into the hole only to not see anything. Ah, the lights are off. What made Leon think that climbing in a mysterious dark hole will help him run away?

Raihan takes a deep breath before letting his anger out.

"Idiot! What do you think are you doing, running around in the castle like _this?!"_ Raihan tugs on the edge of the shirt- _his shirt-_ that Leon is wearing. "What if somebody else sees y- Ugh! Nevermind that- Today is supposed to be your day off!"

Leon winces but his expression is unseen in the dark room.

"You should be resting right now, not running around like a Yamper off a leash!! Geez, did all the work in the Battle Tower make you go crazy?!"

"Maybe it did."

Raihan grits his teeth at Leon's somber tone, resting his forehead against the brick wall.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the Battle Tower. It's a place made for helping the new generation get stronger, a place for old and new trainers alike," Leon sighs as he readjusts his position, looking down at what he thinks is the floor. "I love it but... everytime I have to step on the floor to fight, whenever I look into the eyes of the trainers striving to defeat me...

...All I see is you."

Crescents are slowly forming on the skin of Raihan's palms from how hard he's clenching his fist against the brick wall.

"I missed you a lot, Han."

Raihan grits his teeth as he looks at Leon's outline in the darkness, trying to adjust his eyes through sheer will.

"Lee..."

He sees Leon's shape perk up in the darkness.

"Stop that."

The foot that's been enticingly rubbing Raihan's leg up and down since earlier freezes.

Leon promptly bursts out laughing before playfully sticking his tongue out, making Raihan frown at his antics. The gym leader closes his eyes in defeat before eyeing his rival in the darkness, the deep furrow between his brows making the chairman slowly stop.

"Is that the reason you collapsed?"

Silence accompanies them after the question.

Leon looks away from the gym leader's knowing eyes. He didn't want to talk about it- he didn't even want Raihan to know about it. Either his assistant or one of the tower staff ratted on him or his Rotom accidentally told Raihan's Rotom about it.

The chairman sighs before giving in, letting out a self-depreciating laugh. "I... wanted to see you soon-" Leon winces at the sound of Raihan grinding his teeth, no doubt feeling guilty despite it not being his fault, "-and I thought that if I finished my work as fast as possible, I'd get free time."

Leon looks up but doesn't meet Raihan's eyes, the gym leader looking away from the hole but still staying close to hear him. "Well, as you already know, I passed out from exhaustion after two weeks of that." Raihan doesn't say anything in reply, making Leon panic a little.

"They made me get the day off though!" He follows up, hearing Raihan take a step back, making Leon worry if the gym leader will leave him there to force him to rest. "T-there's still work waiting for me when I get back but, hey, I'm here now and I got to see y-"

The end of Leon's sentence cuts off when Raihan pulls out his anal plug and drives it back in.

He feels his knees tremble as he gets fucked with it, unable to form a coherent word as moans keep getting punched out of his throat with how hard and deep Raihan's pushing the thing in him. He snaps his lips shut upon remembering that he doesn't know where he is.

Crap, what if someone hears them? _Sees_ them? What if they get caught fucking somewhere they shouldn't-

_Ooohh, this_ _feels so good._

Leon muffles his sounds as best as he can as he squeezes his eyes shut despite the room he's in being dark already.

_Raihan- oh, Raihan- Ah- More I- Ah-_

_I want to see you..!_

He didn't even get to see Raihan's face when he saw the plug- _Ha_ _h!_ Leon wanted to surprise him to boot- _Oh~_

_R-raihan!!_

_Fuck- wait, it's getting so hard to think straight-_

The sizeable toy is roughly pulled out of his ass and gets replaced by fingers, making a howl get stuck in the chairman's throat as the gym leader forcefully pushes and grinds against his prostate, the smaller trainer unable to pull away as the sensitive area gets assaulted. He hears a low curse when the lube that he readied himself with to surprise Raihan spills out a little, making wet and obscene noises echo in the hallway and into the room he's half-stuck in.

_Oh- Arceus- he's already going to cum-_

Leon repeatedly hits the wall but due to his lack of leverage and knowledge about its structure, his attacks turn out useless. All he can do is stay in place as his prostate is helplessly ground against, a line of drool freely dripping from his mouth as his legs- limp from the pleasure- quiver uselessly.

He was about to let loose when the assault on his senses suddenly stops- not even able to buck his hips due to the tight fit of his waist against the bricks. He pants as Raihan waits it out, Leon wondering if the gym leader is looking at his defenseless hole.

" _Ah-_ Raihan...?" Leon calls, earning a soft pinch to the rim of his asshole and making him keen in pleasure.

He kicks at nothing and whines at the lack of further contact, clenching and unclenching with want. _Fuck_ \- he can't even touch and relieve himself on his own.

" _Raihan, I want to cum_ ," he hits the wall again in desperation, a sniff escaping him. Leon wants to see him- he wants to see him so bad.

The chairman hears a sigh and stills, straining his hearing to listen. Is Raihan jacking off? _Oh,_ he must be using the lube that dripped out from him.

Leon kicks out but hits nothing, struggling in his position again to try and gets himself out. He wants to see him do it, this is unfair. A lubed hand prods against his hole and he gasps, wanting to push against the hand but unable to move. Is Raihan watching him struggle as he pumps himself? He gulps the saliva that pools in his mouth as he tries to make his imagination work, belatedly realizing that his shorts are now dangling around his ankle.

That is all he can register before a thick dick penetrates him in one swift motion.

Leon throws his head back as he wails in pleasure, legs straightening out as he gets pounded into without mercy. The lube helps Raihan's dick thrust into him relentlessly without drag, the wet noise of skin hitting skin filling the hallway as the chairman struggles to try and get a hold on something- anything.

_"Oh- oh- Raiha- Ah♡! Plea- Raihan, I- Ah! Hah! Oh♡!"_ Leon's bombarded with nothing but pleasure as his hips are fucked hard into the wall, shakily clamping his hands over his mouth so that he can at least save face from the gibberish pleading that he moans out.

He bows his head low as he is mercilessly hammered into, his insides getting amazingly battered by Raihan's fat cock as he is used like a fuck toy, hips staying unmoving in its position in the wall like a hole waiting to be ravished inside out- but only by Raihan's dick. Only by Raihan-

_Oh, he wants to see Raihan-_

Even if he can't fully see him- it's fine- if only he could at least touch him, wrap him in his arms- or just hold his hand- _Raihan, Raihan, Raihan-_

Muffled and slurred chanting of Raihan's name is what leaves him when he comes, hands with nothing to hold but his numb, drooling mouth.

Leon hiccups as he shudders, legs quivering in pleasure as the gym leader thrusts into him with long, languid drags so that the smaller trainer can ride his high. Leon doesn't realize the bricks getting pushed around and above him until he's in the process of being pulled out from his earlier position in the wall and twirled around, muffling a whine with his pursed lips as he falls onto Raihan's dick, sheathing the gym leader into him to the hilt.

"Lee..."

Said man flutters his eyes open in a daze and meets eye to eye with his beloved rival. Raihan cups his own face with Leon's hand and nuzzles his cheek against the other's palm, looking at him with all the love in the world that he could ever wish for.

"H-haaaan," Leon pulls Raihan close to him and meets him in an open mouthed kiss, the smaller man's moans of pleasure eaten up by the gym leader as he steadily rocks into him, grinding deep inside him so deliciously Leon could feel himself getting hard again.

They part with a wet pop as Leon throws his head back, Raihan's grinding turning into half thrusts before devolving into full pounding as the chairman lets his voice out with reckless abandon, moaning and whining as he wraps his legs around Raihan's waist.

_"Yeah- yah- ah, more! Han, oh! You feel so-Ooohh!"_ Leon holds onto the bricks above his head and lets himself get slammed into, Raihan's pistoning hips rocking his body back and forth the way he likes it.

The gym leader hooks the chairman's legs over his shoulders and folds him in half, leaning down to run bites and kisses all over the quivering man's neck as he rams his dick down into the other's plump ass, revelling at Leon's helpless whimpering as he plunges into him over and over again and helplessly hammers him into the floor.

Golden eyes roll up when Raihan starts driving into the chairman even deeper and faster, the gym leader only pulling out an inch everytime as he watches Leon go stupid getting filled with his fat cock. Raihan's moans spill as he feels himself getting nearer, the taller man keening when arms coil around his shoulders and claw on his back.

_"Ah, hah- Lee. Lee, I love you- I love you so much- ah,"_ Raihan chants out, moaning as Leon nods and tries to reply only to let out gibberish, his numb, drooling mouth not working properly. Raihan curses before meeting him in a rough kiss, muffling his own shout when he cums in his rival deep. The feeling of being purely filled and released into makes Leon shudder into a high as his own dick splurts cum all over his abdomen, the sound his throat wanted to make eaten up by Raihan's kiss.

Their liplocking devolves into something wet and messy, their mixed drool spilling from each other's lips and falling down Leon's chin as their tongues desperately lap into one another. They part with a wet pop, panting as the saliva keeping them connected cuts off, the thick, wet line dripping messily onto Leon's chin all the way down the soaked fabric bunched up his chest.

Raihan breathlessly laughs as he pulls the garment up and wipes his drooling mouth with it before doing the same with Leon, shakily moving to stand up as he pulls the boneless chairman with him.

Leon leans his whole weight against Raihan's body while the gym leader pulls the other's tiny shorts up and puts it back on him properly, the chairman whimpering as he feels Raihan's essence start to drip out and stain the garment.

The gym leader picks up the earlier discarded toy and cleans it on the chairman's ruined shirt before reaching back to the other's hindside and plugging him up. Leon gasps as the toy fills him again, trapping Raihan's cum in him and keeping him loose and spread for the gym leader as his walls weakly squeeze around its thick, abstract shape.

Raihan leans Leon against the wall and eyes him up and down, his rival looking messy and ravished and absolutely perfect as his body erratically quakes every now and then from the leftover ecstasy.

The gym leader sighs before wrapping the other man in his arms and meeting him in a proper kiss, the chairman reaching up to coil his arms around Raihan's neck as he gets lifted up, legs shakily wrapping around the taller man's waist in reflex as he gets carried back to the gym leader's home.

Leon blinks his eyes open when his naked back hits the soft mattress of Raihan's bed. When did they get here? Did he fall asleep as Raihan carried him? He hums in content as he runs his feet along cold sheets, realizing he's not wearing anything anymore.

The gym leader moves to hover over him and gives his forehead a gentle kiss. "Was it too much?" He asks, hand caressing Leon's thigh.

The chairman huffs and shakes his head, pulling the gym leader closer and gasping when he feels his stretched hole squeeze around the anal plug.

"I don't think I'd be able to walk tomorrow," Leon laughs as Raihan runs a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck, stopping a few times to suck and leave hickeys on sun-kissed skin.

"Guess you have no choice but to call another day off then," the gym leader combs Leon's hair back and out of his face, smiling as the chairman's cheeks color when big hands spread his legs.

Raihan pulls the plug out and bites his lip at the sight of Leon's slightly agape hole, cum dripping out and ready to get blissfully filled again. He gives the chairman a chaste kiss as he pushes three of his fingers in and out, the smaller man humming and pushing his hips against the digits.

"I missed you too," Raihan whispers, head falling to rest on Leon's shoulder as the chairman wraps his neck with his arms.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Leon moans as Raihan fills him again, sliding in easily. He cups the gym leader's head between his hands and meets him in a kiss as the taller man starts gently rocking into him.

"What was that with the barrier earlier, hm?" Leon gasps when Raihan grinds into him, eyes fluttering shut as he revels in the gentle thrusts the taller man is giving him. Can't the gym leader's question wait until later?

"T-thought you'd like a change c- _ah-_ 'cause you might've- _mh_ \- gotten tired from doing it normally," Leon whines when Raihan's rocking turns into deep, sensual drags, the gym leader pulling out until only the head is inside before slowly pushing in, making Leon feel every satisfying inch of Raihan's thick cock as it sheathes into him.

"Tired? With you?" Raihan huffs as he snakes his arms around Leon's waist and pulls them chest to chest, bodies flush against each other and receiving a gasp from the smaller man when Leon's leaking dick gets enveloped between their hard abdomens. _"Never."_

Leon hums as he feels Raihan smile against his skin, the gym leader's tongue darting out to lap at his jaw.

"Want me to visit you up in the tower more? Rock your world in your office chair? Fuck you against your desk?" Raihan buries his face against Leon's neck and receives a heavenly laugh. They've never done that before... he'd love to try that.

Leon tilts Raihan's chin and meets him in a sweet kiss, the smaller man melting as Raihan pushes him into the bed further and starts circling his hips the way Leon loves it. The chairman huffs out a laugh, broken by soft _ah, ah, ahs_ as he falls back into delightful ecstasy.

He can't wait to milk these two days off as much as he can.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leon during the beginning:
> 
> Also yes, I made a defenseless hole reference  
>  if you know about Fate, I hope it made you chuckle lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm not very proud of this because there's too much repeating words and stuff but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
